


Ice Cubes

by turdleturdle



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i wrote this at 11pm, shawn is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: It's an awfully hot day at the SBPD. Shawn plans a prank on Lassie, but gets more than he bargained for, and discovers something unexpected.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Ice Cubes

**Author's Note:**

> ive poured the last few months of my life into psych, bout time i wrote something for it! love me some shassie~

"Good God," Shawn groaned, "It's too hot. I'm literally melting into the floor right now." He and Gus had come to the SBPD station to visit Jules, hoping their air conditioning might function better than the office's, but it was still a blistering 90 degrees.  
Jules smiled a bit and said, "McNab put ice by the water cooler, you should go grab some. Bring me one too." She was sorting through papers on her desk. Most of them were stuck down with weights, but they still fluttered, since her fan was at full blast (not that it made much of a difference).  
Shawn grumbled, but complied and headed for the cooler. Gus followed, fanning himself idly with a folded-up newspaper. When they arrived, Shawn was surprised to see Lassie standing nearby, wearing a full suit and casually flipping through a folder.  
"Woah, Lassie, you too cold there?" He snarked, filling up a styrofoam cup.  
"A man should always look ready for his job." Lassie replied drily. Despite his demeanor, Shawn could tell he was as hot as everybody else - his forehead shimmered with sweat and he was holding his arms out from his body.  
"Oh, yeah?" Shawn chuckled, suddenly getting an idea. He grabbed a handful of ice chips from a cup beside the cooler. "Hey, Gus, watch this," he whispered to his friend.  
"Uh-uh, whatever you're about to do, I don't want to be involved." Gus leaned away and opened his newspaper, beginning to read so anyone watching couldn't peg him as an accomplice. Shawn rolled his eyes and approached Lassie, feigning interest in the folder.  
"Whatcha got there?" he said, slipping one hand behind their backs. Lassie looked up for a moment then gestured to the papers.  
"Unsolved case from a few months back, a woman who disappeared into thin air. We thought kidnapping, but a new piece of evidence suggests m- AH!" Lassie suddenly jumped up, dropping the folder and reaching awkwardly for his back, where Shawn had just slipped an ice cube. Lassie made an angry grunting sound and shook around till the ice fell to the ground, where he squished it under one shoe and exhaled sharply.  
"Spencer! That is it, get out of here before I make you!" Venom laced his words, but Shawn just laughed and scurried off, Gus on his heels. They headed back to Juliet's desk while Lassie tried to re-order his folder.  
Shawn walked with ease, sipping his cup of water, but something stirred inside of him. Lassie's noises of protest had made him feel… odd. Well, he knew how it made him feel, but that was too much to deal with at the moment, so he went with 'odd'. Either way, he pushed away the feeling as they returned to Jules.  
"Hey, where's my water?" Jules asked. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows now, and she seemed genuinely annoyed that they didn't have a cup for her.  
"Oooh, my bad," Shawn said, holding up one hand defensively. He turned to Gus and said, "Gus, go get her a water."  
"What?" Gus shot back, "You didn't get me one, why should I get hers?"  
"C'mon man, you're my best friend-"  
"That has nothing to do with this-"  
"You can get one for yourself too-"  
"Why don't you go get two, for me and her-"  
"Alright, guys," Jules broke in a moment before they started slapping each other, "I'll get my own. Just don't touch anything on my desk." She tittered to herself and walked off.  
Shawn and Gus accepted this, but Gus still looked a bit miffed. Shawn just gulped more water and considered thanking McNab for the ice cubes.  
A minute passed, and Jules returned, holding a white styrofoam cup that was already half-empty. "Hey, what happened to Lassiter?" she asked as she sat down.  
"Lassie? I have no idea what you're talking about." Shawn hid his grin behind his water cup, faking innocence. Gus sighed and continued to fan himself.  
"Shawn, what did you do?" Jules swivelled her chair around to look at him head-on.  
"Okay, okay," he laughed, "I stuck an ice cube down his back. But he should thank me, he's gonna burn in that suit." He emptied his water cup and tossed it into the trash can under Jules's desk.  
"I dunno, he looked pretty mad." Jules shrugged and went back to her papers. She'd worn a short-sleeved shirt to work rather than her suit, and was still baking in the heat. Shawn and Gus both had their sleeves rolled up, Shawn looking especially ridiculous with his nearly up to his shoulders. He couldn't imagine how Lassie was even functioning in a full suit and trousers.  
As if on cue, the man rounded the corner, sitting in his desk. Lassie glared over his computer at Shawn, which made the latter's stomach flutter again, and again he ignored it.  
"Well, we came to say hi," Shawn turned to Jules, "And we've done it. I think it's time to head back to the office, get some work done." He put one hand on Gus's shoulder.  
"Really? Alright." Gus seemed confused, but he shrugged and followed Shawn towards the door. Jules waved bye to them.  
As they left the building and headed down the front steps, Gus turned to Shawn and said, "You okay? Normally you want to spend all day with Jules."  
"I have things to do, Gus," Shawn said back, "Manly things. Business."  
Gus fully laughed at that, but didn't question him further. Together they got into the Blueberry and drove off.

Unfortunately, the Psych office's air conditioning didn't want to work in the heat, so inside was just as hot as outside. Luckily, Gus had dragged over some fans and set them up, so it wasn't too awful - just awful enough to complain about.  
"We're going to die in here." Shawn sighed. He was laying on the floor in front of Gus's desk, staring up at the ceiling and chewing ice from the fridge.  
"You're the one who wanted to leave Jules." Gus replied. He was typing something on his computer, but he kept pausing to adjust the fan on his desk.  
"I know." Shawn huffed, reaching down to pull his pant legs up to his thighs. It was stupid hot, but at the same time, he didn't want to be around Lassie more than he needed to. At least not until he had the whole freaky-stomach-feeling under control.  
"Why'd you want to leave, anyway?" Gus questioned, leaning over his desk. "You got all freaked out. You didn't actually take Lassie's threat to heart, right?"  
"Whaaat?" Shawn sat up and stared at him like he was crazy. "Nah, no way. Lassie knows he can't actually hurt us."  
"So why then?"  
"Well, I have my reasons, Gus, and those reasons are private." He got up and walked to the kitchen, adding, "Don't be a narc."  
"That isn't what narc means, Shawn-"  
Shawn didn't catch the rest of his sentence. He opened their fridge and stuck his head inside, enjoying the chill against his skin. He was about to try crawling inside when he had the sudden thought of what a certain cop could do to him in this position-  
 _Woah, hit the brakes_ , he stood back up and shut the fridge. _What the hell?_  
He'd never thought about Lassie like that before. Maybe once or twice, as a joke, but never seriously, and never randomly while looking in the fridge. It was confusing. He knew he liked guys, but… Lassie? Really?  
"Hey, Gus?" he leaned back into the main room. "I'mma head home for the day. This room's gonna kill me if I stay any longer. Seeya tomorrow, man." He grabbed his keys off the rack and left, waving goodbye quickly to avoid any questions. Gus didn't need to know that he was leaving to figure out why Lassie had suddenly become attractive.  
Shawn rode his motorcycle back to his apartment, the wind a comfort after the stifling Psych office. He got home, parked, and rushed up to his apartment before anyone could spot him (he wasn't in the mood for neighborly conversation).  
Once inside, he exhaled and slumped down on the couch. The air worked better than at the office, so he was no longer baking, but he still felt uncomfortably warm. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in a corner to deal with later - maybe that would help him cool down.  
No dice. Shawn grumbled, laying with his back against the couch cushions - the warm fabric stuck to his sweaty skin. It had been a truly mind-boggling day.  
"Really, Shawn?" he asked himself out-loud, "Lassie?" It baffled him. The detective was so harsh. Although, he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes… and his arms were rather muscular… _Does he make those noises during sex too-_  
"Oh, God, I like Carlton Lassiter."


End file.
